Pluto
Pluto ist ein Bewohner von Schloss Disney, Disney-Stadt und Das Land der Musketiere und kommt in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts coded, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance und Kingdom Hearts III vor. Er ist der Hund von König Micky und taucht in der Kingdom Hearts Serie immer wieder überraschend auf ehe er wieder verschwindet. Im Original entstammt er dem Disney-Zeichentrickfilm Die Sträflingskolonne aus dem Jahr 1930. Aussehen Pluto ist ein Hund, der eine vage Ähnlichkeit mit einem Bluthund hat. Er trägt einen orange getöntes Kurzhaarfell. Er hat dicht beieinander liegende Augen, mit jeweils ein in die Höhe gezogenen weißen Augapfel und einer schwarzen Pupille. Er hat sehr lange, schlaffe, schwarz getönte Ohren. Seine Schnauze ist in die Länge gezogen und auf ihr befindet sich seine runde schwarze Nase. Seine lange Zunge ist rosa farbig. Um seinem Hals trägt er ein lose sitzendes grünes Halsband. An seinem Hinterteil hat er einen sehr dünnen, langen schwarz getönten Schwanz, der sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem von Micky hat. Er hat vier Beine, bei dem seine vier Pfoten jeweils nur drei Zehen haben. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance trägt er anstatt eines grünes Halsbandes ein rotes. Bericht Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Pluto ist dabei, als Königin Minnie nach Terra ruft, der auf der Rennstrecke in Disney-Stadt herumläuft. Er ist auch anwesend, wenn Aqua die Welt besucht. Er erscheint auch neben Königin Minnie, wenn Aqua die Welt besucht. ''Kingdom Hearts'' thumb|left|Während er in der Stadt Traverse umherirrt, stößt Pluto plötzlich auf den schlafenden Sora. Pluto wird von Donald im Thronsaal von Schloss Disney mit einem Brief des verschwundenen Königs gefunden. Während der Unterhaltung zwischen Königin Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy Duck und Jiminy Grille bezüglich ihrer Möglichkeiten ist er am schlafen. Donald, Goofy und Jiminy werden losgeschickt, um den König und den Schlüsselschwertträger zu finden. Pluto gelingt es im letzten Moment in den Gumi-Jet zu springen, als dieser abhebt und davonfliegt. Bei ihrer Ankunft in der Stadt Traverse, erlebt die Gruppe das Verschwinden eines Sterns und los rennt, um Leon zu finden. Pluto wandert derweil in der Stadt Traverse in einer Gasse und entdeckt dann Sora, der bewusstlos herumliegt. Pluto weckt ihn dann auf, indem er ihn mit seiner Zunge ableckt und mit einem plötzlichen Schubs. Als Sora daraufhin erwacht, fragt er Pluto, wo sie sind, aber Pluto scheint etwas zu gehört zu haben und er eilt davon. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' thumb|right|Plötzlich erscheint Pluto wie aus dem Nichts mit einem Brief des Königs. Pluto erscheint in Form von Soras Erinnerungen im Schloss des Entfallens. Auf der Straße sehen Sora, Donald und Goofy, wie Pluto einen Brief mit dem Siegel des Königs trägt. Pluto eilt davon, während die drei hinter ihm herlaufen. Sie verlieren ihn jedoch schnell aus den Augen. Während es Dunkel wird, pausieren die drei, danach begeben sie sich wieder auf die Suche nach Pluto und gelangen schließlich zu einer Kreuzung, die zum Schloss des Entfallens führt. In Wahrheit hatte Naminé den Gefährten des Königs nachgebildet, um Sora und die anderen zum Schloss zu führen. Etwas später treffen Sora und seine Freunde im Raum des Anfangs erneut auf Pluto. Sie finden es sehr mysteriös, dass sich Pluto mit ihnen in der Stadt Traverse befindet und können keine Erklärung dafür finden. Pluto ist dabei, als plötzlich Leon erscheint und sich mit dem Trio unterhält. Sie bemerken dann, das etwas mit ihren Erinnerungen nicht stimmt. Dann erscheint Yuffie und sagt zu ihnen, dass Aerith vielleicht doch recht mit ihrer Ahnung hatte und dass sie eine unheimliche Macht spüren würde. Sie schlägt dann vor, das Leon den drei Freunden die Stadt zeigt, während sie sich in Begleitung mit Pluto zu Aerith begibt. Im Raum der Fügung angekommen, treffen Sora und seine Freunde erneut auf Pluto, der abwartend neben Aerith, Yuffie und Leon sitzt. Sie unterhalten sich kurz und Sora sagt ihr, dass er nach seinem Freund sucht. Dann beschließt Sora, weiter die Stadt zu erkunden und geht. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories hat Pluto seine eigene Karte, um Sora im Kampf zu helfen, was ihn zu einer Art Verbündeten macht. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' thumb|left|Pluto erscheint, um Kairi daran zu hindern, mit Axel zu gehen. Pluto wird in der Welt die niemals war aus unbekannten Gründen herumwandernd gesehen, obwohl er anscheinend Axel verfolgt. Er jagt hinter Axel in eine Gasse, nur um ihn dann dort zu verlieren, sobald Axel einen Korridor der Dunkelheit betritt, aber dann erscheint plötzlich Riku, der eine Schwarze Kutte trägt und einen weiteren Korridor der Dunkelheit für ihn öffnet. So kommt Pluto gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Inseln des Schicksals an, um Kairi davon abzuhalten, mit Axel zu gehen. Pluto und Kairi entkommen nach Twilight Town, wo sie auf Hayner, Pence und Olette treffen. Axel erscheint bald darauf und er kidnappt Kairi und Pluto beginnt ihn zu verfolgen. Pluto und Kairi landen dann einige Zeit später in ein Verlies im Das Schloss das niemals war. Sie werden aber von Naminé gerettet und können entkommen. Doch bald darauf werden sie von Saïx konfrontiert, aber Riku erscheint in seiner Verkleidung als Ansem und verjagt ihn. Als Riku gehen will, blockiert Pluto seinen Weg und er bewegt Riku in Richtung Kairi, die seine Kapuze abnimmt. Pluto verschwindet bis zur Niederlage von Xemnas und er springt in einen Korridor, den Naminé für ihn öffnet und dieser ihn zu den Inseln des Schicksals führt. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Kairi, Donald, Goofy, König Micky und Pluto durch das Portal zu den Inseln kamen, wurde Pluto nicht mehr gezeigt, als Sora und Riku zurückkehrten. Pluto wird erst später wiedergesehen, als er mit Tick, Trick und Track, Dagobert Duck, Donald, Goofy und König Micky, zu Schloss Disney zurückkehrt. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Als Daten-Sora die Anomalien in der Stadt Traverse behebt, welche durch die Bug-Blöcke verursacht wurden, zeigt das Tagebuch allen im Computer von Schloss Disney die Nachricht "Ihre Qualen wurden verringert" und es wird eine Szene gezeigt, in der sich Sora, Donald und Goofy treffen. Die Szene wechselt, in der Pluto im Hintergrund gezeigt wird, als er nach dem Kampf gegen den Panzerrüstor in einen Korridor der Dunkelheit rennt. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Pluto erscheint im Land der Musketiere und begleitet die Musketiere auf ihrer Reise und dachte daran, ihnen zu helfen, auch wenn seine Anwesenheit keine Konsequenzen hatte. Einige Zeit später erscheint er in den Träumen des schlafenden Sora, der davon träumte, er sei in der Stadt Traverse. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Pluto begrüßt Micky glücklich, als dieser nach der Niederlage von Xehanort zu Schloss Disney zurückkehrt. Fertigkeiten Als ein Hund sind Plutos natürliche Sinne so erhöht, dass er Menschen und Gegenstände aufspüren und erkennen kann. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' right Pluto erscheint in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories als eine Freundeskarte in Soras Geschichte. Andere Auftritte Mangas Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Obwohl Pluto im Spiel nicht vorkommt hat er im Manga eine kleinere Rolle. Als Axel und Xion auf einer Mission sind, springt er Xion an und stürzt sie um. Als sie ihn erblickt ist sie auf der Stelle begeistert und umarmt ihn. Als sie dann an Plutos Halsband einen Zettel mit der Aufschrift "Hab mich lieb, wuff!" sieht hat Xion ihn endgültig in ihr Herz geschlossen und will Axel fragen ob sie Pluto mitnehmen darf. Als Axel mit der Begründung verneint, dass Saix das niemals erlauben würde, bittet Xion Pluto traurig um Verzeihung. Als sie immer trauriger wird, gibt Axel doch noch nach. Zu seiner Überraschung hat Saix keine Einwände dagegen, dass Xion einen Hund haben darf. Von da an wohnt Pluto im Schloss das niemals war und hat seinen Schlafplatz in Xions Zimmer. Was allerdings keiner ahnt ist, dass in Plutos Halsband eine Sender eingebaut ist, mit dem Riku die Operationsbasis der Organisation XIII finden will. Nachdem er das geschafft hat, nimmt er Pluto wieder mit. Weblinks af:Pluto pt:Pluto